


Easy Peas

by Dusty



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Ladies in Lavender
Genre: F/F, RPF, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:44:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty/pseuds/Dusty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While working on Ladies and Lavender, Maggie and Judi are inspired by the warm summer evening and a week of filming with a hot young man. Maggie discovers Judi is indeed an Eminently Fuckable Dame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy Peas

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by various interviews and comments made by both Maggie (referred to as Mags or Mog at times) and Judi (naughty little minx). When asked how they got along during filming, Maggie said they were 'easy peas' (NBC interview).
> 
> I particularly recommend the Charlie Rose interview which can be viewed here http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sJ3wHlbcODY&list=PL0140491DCF97C818, with thanks to LoverlyJulie for the link.
> 
> N.B. 'Slap' is slang for make up.

Another warm summer evening in Cornwall. The beautiful weather had made the past week seem like an extended holiday whenever they weren’t under the added heat of the camera lights. Judi was glad to be out of the wig, the slap, and into her own clothes; keeping cool in a strappy white top, her favourite white linen trousers and a silvery silk wrap. It was never good to feel like an overheated spinster, and between her character, Daniel Brühl and the hot sunny days, she was starting to feel like she was constantly on simmer.

It had been a gorgeous day, though the bright sunshine wasn’t always ideal for providing continuity between takes, given that the sun would insist on moving in the sky and even Charles was powerless to stop it. It was always frustrating when she felt she’d really hit the nail on the head, only to be told that she’d been upstaged by a shadow and the shot had gone to waste. She’d tried to remain patient, delivering her performance again and again, but between takes her eyes were flashing dangerously and her lips were pursed.

Maggie had put a soothing hand on her shoulder once filming was finally completed for the day. “Come on, Jude. Let’s have a drink.”

The local pub was pleasantly situated overlooking the sea, just across the way from their cheap and cheerful hotel. A sloping lawn was dotted with wooden tables and benches, all leading down to a hedge which underlined the horizon. A light breeze complimented the last of the golden evening sun.

“He didn’t look happy with it,” said Judi, straddling a bench gloomily.

“He looked fine,” said Maggie, sitting down with more grace. “It was more the light that was bothering him, and everything you did was just right.”

“I’m not worried about what I did,” said Judi defensively. “I just don’t want him to cut that scene from the film after everything we’ve done.”

Maggie sighed. “I don’t think he will. There’s too much in it. But we none of us can control how these things end up. You know that.”

Her tone was a touch stern. Judi huffed petulantly, and chewed her finger – a clear sign that she was out of her comfort zone and didn’t much like it. She scowled at the table.

Maggie leaned in, gazing at her friend fondly. She hated seeing her eaten up by anything, but when Judi was at her worst she could be a bundle of neurosis. That energy paid off, fuelling her work, but the insecurity was hard to watch, especially when it was so unnecessary. They both felt the pressure of expectation in their position; heralded as great actresses and legends and Dames, when all they wanted was to work and enjoy it. She sympathised there. But an actor in the movies, however grand or famous, has very little control over the end product, and Judi often struggled with trusting the creative team to treat her contribution faithfully.

On stage she had control over what was being revealed. In film, every nuance of her performance could be edited into something else entirely; every reaction, every intonation, every angle. Maggie wished dearly she could take that dread away and help her friend to see herself less critically; even to get her to watch and enjoy her own work. But she’d long since given up trying. Judi could be stubborn and oversensitive, and rather determined to torment herself.

“I don’t want it to go to waste, that’s all,” Judi said, still nibbling at her finger.

Maggie watched her tenderly. “No,” she said simply. “You don’t want your work to go unseen because you know it’s good. You don’t want to feel that no one will ever see your stint of magic from earlier today. And that’s why you’re sulking.”

Judi grumbled something under her breath and teetered on the brink of a pout.

Maggie sighed, losing patience. “Judi, you’re being childish.” She said it kindly, warmly even. “It’s time to let it go and relax for the evening.”

Judi wasn’t listening. Instead she was positively gnawing on her finger. Maggie reached across and tugged Judi’s hand away from her mouth, holding onto it tightly. “Stop it, Jude,” she said. “Stop worrying about it.”

Two big, innocent eyes shone back at her in surprise; a plaintive little girl hidden in a great lady. She hadn’t meant to get so wrapped up in it. She communicated her contrition with a slight bow of the head and an apologetic gaze which Maggie knew only too well. She smiled back at Judi and firmly patted the back of her hand.  

“Come on, that’s enough for one day. Let’s have a glass of champers.”

Judi smiled back. “Sorry, Mog,” she said quietly. Maggie beamed at her. She walked around the table and kissed the crown of Judi’s head before venturing to the bar.

\---

Two hours later, they were being very loud; boisterous even. But hell, they had a day off tomorrow and the champagne was going down nicely. The beer garden was empty now, the sea view a wall of darkness, leaving just the two of them to while away the hours.

Maggie topped up Judi’s glass. “I think it’s a healthy challenge, you playing an untouched old maid,” she smirked.

“It’s not that tricky,” said Judi indignantly. “I just have to take a shine to Daniel.”

“Comes naturally?” asked Maggie with a raised eyebrow.

Judi grinned wickedly. “Well, he is a lovely boy. I mean, man.”

“Boy,” corrected Maggie. “The age gap also comes quite naturally.”

Judi’s eyes glinted as she rubbed her lower lip with a finger tip. “Yes it does.”

“Behave,” Maggie chided, pouring some more champagne.

“God, no. I’m relishing the opportunity to openly lust after a young man. Hiding in plain sight.”

Maggie narrowed her eyes. Judi was glowing.

“I think I need to get you a boyfriend,” said Maggie. “Before you spontaneously combust.”

Judi’s mouth fell open. “I am not about to combust!” she argued. She squirmed in her seat and took a large swig of champagne.

Maggie leaned in. “So if Daniel comes knocking on your hotel room door later, you’ll send him away?”

“I didn’t say that,” said Judi quickly, lapsing into a filthy chuckle.

“I know I wouldn’t,” said Maggie with a broad grin.

Judi replied with a sharp intake of breath. “Tart,” she admonished. “I saw him first.”

“You’re turning into Ursula by osmosis,” challenged Maggie, sipping her drink. “I’ll fight you for him. And win.”

They clinked their glasses together, cackling with abandon.

That moment, a disgruntled Charles Dance appeared in the doorway of the pub and strode over, looking none too pleased.

“Uh oh,” said Judi. Maggie just giggled.

“I think it’s time for bed, ladies,” he said.

“Don’t be such a spoilsport,” said Judi. “We’re only just getting started.”

He frowned. “How many bottles of that have you had?”

“Only one!” said Judi in an obstinate whine. “Between the two of us.”

“One and a half,” corrected Maggie. Judi glared at her.

Maggie glared back calmly. “We had a glass each before we got the bottle.”

Judi glanced at Charles and bit her lip. “Oh yes,” she said sheepishly. “I’d forgotten about that.” She caught Maggie’s eye and started giggling again. Maggie grinned back, shaking her head sweetly.

Charles sighed. “They need to close the bar. They’re only staying open because they’re scared of you. The staff want to go home.”

They both looked guilty for a moment.

“Fine,” said Judi with a shrug. “We’ll go back my hotel room.” She stood.

“Yes you will,” said Maggie. “Go to your room, I mean. Bedtime.”

Judi stared at her sullenly.

“Oh don’t worry,” said Maggie casually. “I’m coming with you. I shall make sure you get there. And stay there.”

Judi looked up at Charles. “She’s being awfully mean to me,” she said, putting on airs.

His eyes twinkled. “I’m just grateful she’s here to keep you under control,” he said.

Maggie rolled her head back and laughed openly as Judi’s mouth fell open. 

She gesticulated wildly at Maggie. “She’s not in control! She’s just as bad! She only pretends to be the sensible one. The champagne was her idea!” she cried with dramatic indignation, before lapsing into giggles as Maggie almost fell off the bench.

“No wonder you’re so convincing as sisters,” said Charles, starting to feel like the father. “Now leave these people in peace and keep the noise down.”

Judi grinned wickedly at him, her eyes promising she’d do anything but.

He winked at her. “And have a good day off tomorrow.”

He strolled away, waving apologetically the barman who was waiting by the door. Maggie and Judi smirked at each other like two recalcitrant school girls.

\---

“You have to come in!” declared Judi as she opened the door to her hotel room and switched on the lights.

“I am coming in,” Maggie said. “Because I’m going to make sure you get into the bed rather than the bath.”

Judi’s husky laugh filled the room. “I am not that drunk, Mags,” she said. “Just merry.”

Maggie was grinning back at her. “Me too.”

“Well then,” Judi said, looking across the room. “I’m sure there’s something in the minibar.”

She dashed towards it impishly.

“Judi,” chided Maggie. “Perhaps that’s enough now.”

“Oh come on!”

“No, you come on. Go to bed.”

Judi pulled a half bottle of champagne out of the minibar and looked at Maggie like a dog waiting to be thrown a ball. “Just one? We don’t have to be sensible in the morning.”

Maggie put her hands on her hips. “I’d settle for semi-conscious in the morning, and at this rate it’s looking unlikely.”

“One last glass each?”

Maggie sighed dramatically. “You’re incorrigible,” she admonished, but grabbed a plastic cup from the hospitality tray and sat on the side of the bed, waiting.

Judi popped the cork and poured out the golden bubbly liquid, joining Maggie on the bed.

“Cheers,” they said, unceremoniously tapping their cups together and slopping some of the drink on the covers. They both took a good swig, grinning at each other like two teenagers who’d sneaked alcohol into the house.

Maggie watched the thoughts flickering in Judi’s eyes.

“Do you think he would?” asked Judi conspiratorially.

“Do I think who would what?”

Judi fixed her with a mischievous gaze and a sly smile. “Daniel. Knock on my door.”

Maggie raised her eyebrows. “Perhaps it would do you good.”

“Oh stop saying that!”

“Well it would. You’ve been very much on edge lately. Some physical contact certainly wouldn’t do you any harm.”

Judi sighed, feeling gloriously warm. “No it wouldn’t,” she said forlornly. “But now you’re getting my hopes up.”

“It’s not your hopes that are up,” said Maggie seriously. “It’s your hackles. And your temperature.” She smiled scandalously.

Judi sniggered and drank back the last of her champagne.

Maggie stood. “Perhaps I should leave you to deal with that particular issue.”

“Mags!” complained Judi, her cheeks flushing.

“Honestly I think it would help. No one likes a horny Dame.”

“That’s not what I’ve heard,” said Judi standing with a swagger. She crouched down and opened the minibar again.

“No,” scolded Maggie, as if dealing with a disobedient toddler. She bent down and gave Judi’s rear a love tap, then pulled her up to standing by the elbow. Judi collapsed into her, giggling hopelessly.

“Go to bed,” said Maggie, chuckling herself and guiding her friend back to the King size bed. Judi simply capsized onto the covers, silly with laughter, taking Maggie with her. They snickered at each other as they tried to arrange their tangled limbs.

“Oh!” cried Judi, wriggling underneath Maggie, who was trying to keep a straight face and keep Judi in order. “Oh dear,” said Judi wistfully. “You might be the last person who ever tumbles me into bed.”

They both burst into laughter, but it was short-lived. She had a point, and it was suddenly sad. They breathed at each other as the truth of it dawned on them. Maggie felt her heart melt and smiled lovingly at Judi. And then she leant down and kissed her.

It felt naughty, soft, right and wrong. Mostly it was just delightful. She slipped her tongue in and Judi responded just as playfully, cradling Maggie in her arms.

Maggie relaxed her body down on top of Judi’s, her slender form draped gracefully over Judi’s warm curves, their legs entwined. The kiss deepened, surprising them both.

They pulled apart, stunned and dreamy, smiling at each other. They read each other’s thoughts perfectly and went straight back into the kiss. Illicit, yes. Harmless, definitely. Comforting, yes. Arousing, oddly so. There was a shared sense of fun, adventure and naughtiness as they experimented; gently, roughly, tenderly, lustfully. Hands explored curves and contours, suddenly free to roam in hitherto private places, tentative and daring.

After a long while, the kiss abated and they looked at each other. Judi fixed Maggie with a frown. “You’re very good at that,” she said.

“I take my responsibilities seriously,” explained Maggie. “If I’m going to be your last sexual hurrah I can’t afford to screw this up.”

“You can’t afford to screw me, either,” said Judi with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. “I’m far too expensive.”

Before she could finish the word, she felt a specific pressure against her pussy as Maggie pressed two fingers into her through the crotch of her trousers. It was meant as a cheeky pinch to chastise her, but Judi arched up with a throaty grunt, throwing her head back. Days of swelling tension and arousal were culminating in sudden undeniable need.

Maggie repeated the action, surprised at the power she had to elicit such a response and fascinated by the thrill it sent through her own body. Judi gasped, submissive under Maggie’s ministrations. She clearly needed this; her nerves crackling at every touch.

“Don’t you know how to take care of these things?” mocked Maggie, her tone seductive. “You’re far too much on edge. I have a feeling you’d behave much better by day if you took yourself in hand by night.”

Judi panted, lifting her hips into the tender friction of Maggie’s fingers. “I was waiting for someone else to take me in hand,” she growled.

“Well, what are friends for,” quipped Maggie.

She moved her hand and slipped it inside Judi’s trousers, her fingers floating down over the silky material of her knickers and back to her heat. The silk was damp.

“Judi for goodness’ sake! You’re like a horny teenager,” she told her off. “No wonder you’ve been so fractious lately.”

Judi glared a pout, but Maggie was snickering at her adoringly. Her long fingers found their way inside the silk and hit home, massaging the swollen folds. Judi writhed, groaning loudly as Maggie carefully slid two fingers inside her. She tightened around them, gasping for air. She felt Maggie’s thumb slide over her clit and she pushed up greedily.

Maggie smirked and leaned into to murmur to her as she lightly ran her fingers back and forth. “Imagine him sauntering into your room, his tanned skin shining, pushing you onto the bed. I bet he could take you in hand, even if he is so very young.”

Judi whimpered and rutted harder.

Maggie hooked her fingers deep inside, massaging the spongy flesh. “I bet he’d fuck you hard. I bet he’d make you come five times.” She wasn’t just turning on Judi with her words, she was making herself swoon. Her own pussy throbbed. A no-strings-attached fuck in a hotel room with a young stud would cure many things, she considered. She moaned at the thought.

She blinked, shaking off her thoughts, realising that Judi, hair tousled and lips swollen, had lifted her head to look at her. “Are we really going to do this?” Judi breathed the question.

“Yes we are,” said Maggie, voice edged with lust and dominance. She shifted slightly until Judi’s flexed thigh was firmly between her legs. She rocked against it. Judi all but leered at her as she did.

They moved in closer for another kiss, this time devouring one another. They moaned into each other’s mouths, sharing their thoughts and needs.

They broke off the kiss to focus on more hungry areas, Judi still rolling her hips. Maggie’s strokes became firmer, deeper. She watched as Judi spread back wantonly onto the pillows. She was very wet now, well and truly lost in the throes of passion, drunk on arousal as much as champagne. Maggie’s breath wavered as she realised she was going to bring her friend to orgasm. Her most wonderful, delightful and naughty friend.

With one hand attending to Judi’s pussy and the other trapping Judi’s thigh between her legs, she lay herself down, her head in the nook of Judi’s neck. She ground firmly against Judi’s thigh, essentially humping her leg. She gasped out rhythmic cries into Judi’s warm skin as a frisson began to build in her groin, her body chasing release impulsively, dictating the pace as she fucked her best friend with her fingers. Judi held her close, adoring the contact.

“Oh yes, come on,” murmured Judi, clutching Maggie to her with one arm whilst her free hand strayed to stroke her vulva. The more the better.

Maggie darted out her tongue before nipping and sucking at the flesh of Judi’s throat and was rewarded with a gravelly groan. She focussed on her hand pleasuring Judi and pressed the sensitive nub hard with her thumb, at the same time deeply stroking the inner flesh with her fingers.

Judi was moaning loudly, her body racked with pleasure as she rushed past the point of no return, welcoming her release. The delicious attention to her pussy and the fact of Maggie humping her was sending her flying. She came with a powerful shout, holding Maggie’s hand in just the right place for as long as she could ride it out. She panted, exhausted; sighing and whimpering as her body began to come down.

Maggie’s eyes clouded over, utterly taken aback by the wonder of seeing Judi come – of making her come. She withdrew her soaked fingers, her hand moving to Judi’s shoulder for leverage as she ground herself properly against the pressure provided. Judi simply held her tight, feeling Maggie’s thighs clamping around her leg, longing to feel her let go. She could feel the heat of her through the fabric. Maggie was wildly animated, breathing hard;  the friction of her clothing giving her everything she needed. She climaxed with a soft gasp, shuddering with undulations and feeling the wetness spread in her own knickers. She lay panting against Judi’s chest.

Once recovered, they rolled into a friendly, giggly cuddle. They were still fully dressed. Very sneaky. How deliciously naughty. They lay together for some time in companionable silence, in each other’s arms. Their thoughts meandered but their hearts beat as one.

Eventually the late hour weighed down on them, and Maggie sat up to study her best friend. Judi simply licked her lips and grinned roguishly.

“Better?” asked Maggie.

“Yes,” replied Judi with a dreamy sigh. “You?”

“I always feel better after unplanned sex in sordid hotel rooms,” she announced.

Judi instantly fell into a chesty guffaw. Maggie snickered, then stroked Judi’s face tenderly. “Shall I stay?” she asked.

Judi smiled serenely. “No. It’s okay. I’ll sleep now.”

“Good girl,” said Maggie. She leaned in and kissed her forehead. “I’ll see you in the morning. Not too early, mind.”

“Yes. Goodnight, Mog,” said Judi, lazily fumbling with her clothing.

Maggie positively sauntered towards the door. “Goodnight, trouble,” she said with a flourish, and the door closed behind her.

With considerable effort, Judi drowsily changed into her nightdress and rolled under the covers. She was immediately in a deep and peaceful sleep.

 

 

 


End file.
